Moonlight Shadows
by fallen pheniox
Summary: Draco's business is taking a downfall and the only way to save it is to make contact with his family's sworn enemy. He tries to lure her to him but realizes he's falling for her, what's going to happen? Will she get lured first? D/G please R+R!


Hey everyone! This is another one of my attempts at a Draco and Ginny fic. So I hope it meets all your expectations and that you all enjoy it. I do not own anything you may recognize here, J.K. Rowling does. Draco is 20 years old right now and Ginny in 19. So they've both graduated from Hogwarts already. Please Enjoy!

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter one: Virginia Weasley 

"Mr. Malfoy sir, we have had a grand decrease in our profits. It seems we have a problem with a certain someone. Everyone's afraid of it now," said one of Draco's employees.

"Then let them worry about it. I have enough money as it is. I'll keep the money flowing for now. We'll get the profits back, and there's an easy way for that. Pick someone that the public of the wizarding world can trust. One that's vulnerable. Get back to me when you have a list of them," said Draco sternly as he closed his office door and rubbed his temples in frustration. 

_Stupid father, he's ruining my business by letting Voldemort use our products. Doesn't he know that it won't work? _Thought Draco in anger.

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Enter," said Draco calmly.

"Sir, we've just had news that you know who has found a new location. Our profits will surely rise now," said another one of Draco's employees.

"No they won't. No one will trust this product enough to buy it anymore. It could be poisoned or something is what they'll be thinking. We still need that one person to say our products are safe and free of anything such as curses and hex's," said Draco sternly.

"But sir, you have enough money as it is. Why would you want more? It had once come to a point where everyone was sure you couldn't have any more money than you already did and that's a lot. You'd never have to work again, and neither would your next generation. Why do you still need more?" asked the employee. Who was also one of Draco's closest friends.

"Derrick, I've told you before. That's something that no one should know," said Draco.

"Well then _sir_, we've found only a handful of people that the wizarding world trusts. And over half of them you wouldn't even go ten feet from them," said Derrick sternly.

"Give me the list and I'll find out on my own, whom I can use," said Draco.

"Very well sir," said Derrick as he exited the room and came back seconds later with the files on those people.

"Would you like me to read them to you sir?" asked Derrick.

"If that's what you want, go ahead," said Draco as his arms crossed behind his desk.

"Very well sir. There are only eleven people who were found. The first person is Harry Potter. The boy who lived and was expected to be the one to end you know whose vengeance. A well-known fact is that he's an Auror now and everyone trusts him. Two is none other than Hermione Granger. She's a teacher at Hogwarts, she teaches muggle studies. She's also helped many that were in her need and had helped with one of Harry Potter's cases when needed. Third would be Neville Longbottom. He is now an apprentice of Mike Van Too-tile, one of England's greatest wizards. Though his clumsiness has yet to end, he is also very trustworthy to tell nothing but the truth. Fourth would be Professor Dumbledore, whom all trust and know will always be safe as long as he is around. Also one of the greatest wizards known to all of the wizarding kind. Fifth would be Percy Weasley. He still works at the ministry but now he's in charge of the DADA section. Sixth would be Charlie Weasley who's a Dragon protector all over the world and is reliable in any case no matter what. And will be there for a fallen comrade. Seventh would be Bill Weasley, who still works at Gringnotts. Everyone can trust their money will be safe from anything, including the Gringnotts themselves when Bill's around. Eighth, would be Professor McGonagall, who still works at Hogwarts as a Transfiguration teacher. Knowing that she is always on the side of good and one of Dumbledore's most trusted puts her on high ranked position of trust worthies. And ninth is Colin Creevy. Who always takes the pictures, in the right place at the right time for the newspapers; he never lies or exaggerates the articles. He tells it as it is and that give him the right to be one of the most trust worthies. Tenth is Ronald Weasley, friend of both Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. Now works for DADA section of the ministry; and is one of the most trust worthies, because of his recognition last year. For his courageous plan to lure the Demon out of hiding, using himself as bait. Known to stand up for those he thinks need his help," said Derrick. Then he let out a breath of relief that he had actually finished reading the files.

"You said there were eleven, but you only named ten. I'm surprised at you Derrick. Who's the eleventh?" asked Draco.

"It's uh, Virginia Weasley sir," answered Derrick nervously.

"And why would a girl like that be trust worthy?" asked Draco.

"She now works as a private teacher for magic. It's for those who are born as muggles and have not learned how to control their powers yet. She teaches them before hand, so when they go to Hogwarts or some other wizarding school, they'd know what's going on and how to control their powers. Everyone trusts her enough to leave their children with her, knowing that they were in safe hands. Virginia would sacrifice herself before letting others harm the people close to her or anyone for that matter. She has preformed that before when she was caught in the middle of one of Harry's cases. In doing so, she ended up in the Emergency room for four months before she was let out," said Derrick.

"Very interesting, who would've thought a little Weasley doing that," Draco thought out loud.

"Sir?" asked Derrick.

"Yes, give me the files so I may go through them. I want the pictures as well," said Draco.

"The pictures are in the files sir. We thought you might have wanted to look through them," said Derrick.

"Good thinking, then I'm not working with Neanderthals after all," smirked Draco.

"No sir," said Derrick trying to hold his anger. If this was a way that Draco treated his friends, it sure wasn't the way he wanted it. 

"Let's see here. Harry Potter, the most despicable guy ever known to human kind. Not likely. Hermione Granger, the smart mouth, know-it-all at Hogwarts. Yea, right. Neville, that clumsy cluts, like that'll happen. Dumbledore, like he's the most perfect guy in the world. Sure, I'll talk to him maybe when I'm dead. Percy, don't think I care what he thinks. Charlie, the pathetic excuse for a human being, not in a million years. Bill wouldn't cooperate if I stuck ten thousand galleons in his mouth. McGonagall never thought any good of me to begin with. Colin Creevy, too annoying especially with his Potter obsession. Ron hasn't done me any good, all he wanted was to beat me to a bloody pulp," grumbled Draco in heavy sarcasm.

"Then the only choice you have left is Virginia Weasley sir," said Derrick.

"Let's see here, she's gown. Last time I checked she was still an ugly duckling. I'll speak with her tomorrow morning, get me a meeting with her," said Draco as he continued to stare at the picture a bit longer before giving it back to Derrick.

"Yes sir," said Derrick as he exited Draco's office once again.

_I'll get her wrapped around my finger in no time at all, then I'll make sure Voldemort goes down if it's the last thing I do_, thought Draco angrily.

Just then, someone knocked on the door again.

"Enter," Draco said tiredly as a girl entered. She was another one of his employees.

"What is it Becky?" asked Draco.

"I'm sorry sir, but Virginia Weasley refuses to cooperate. She won't meet with you sir," said Becky while blushing slightly.

"Is that so? We'll see about that. Becky, call my attendant and leave him a message for me. I will be taking a leave of absence for about a week or so. So he'll be running this place while I am gone. But when I return, everything must be the way it was when I left, or better," said Draco as he got up from his seat and grabbed his cloak that was hanging in the corner.

"Uh, yes sir," said Becky as she left his office.

Draco quickly grabbed a wizarding cellular phone and started writing a little message on it. He quickly sent it and stuffed his cellular phone back into his cloak pocket and left his office.

A few moments later, Draco was by the school where Ginny taught the children to control their powers. Just then, there was a big blast that blew out the side of a window.

"I take that as in Virginia Weasley is up in that room," Draco smirked as he entered the building. Once he was in, he heard a loud yelling.

"Calm down everyone! Its O.K. Tommy hasn't done anything wrong, it's O.K. Sometimes things like that happen and that is why this school exists remember? Now try again. Philip, pretend you're the bully again. Tommy, remember, control your emotions," said Ginny sternly.

"Yes Ms. Weasley," said Tommy sadly. As Philip approached him.

Draco shook his head; _Guess the Weasley's having a bit of trouble_, thought Draco with a smirk on his face. He was about to head upstairs, when a voice stopped him.

"SIR! Where do you think you're going? This school is unauthorized for people like you. Only children, family members and teachers may enter," said a girl at the counter.

Draco shook his head in disappointment as he made his way to the counter.  He looked at her tag and then smiled slightly, making her blush. But she covered it up by pretending to work again.

"Sara right? That's a remarkable name! I guess it's pretty obvious that since you're obviously such a fine and beautiful young lady, that you only deserve a name as remarkable as that," smirked Draco as leaned over the counter slightly.

"And I'm sure such a fine lady as yourself can understand the means of my being up there," said Draco.

"And what would those means be sir?" asked Sara as she turned really red.

"Why, have I not introduced myself yet? I apologize for my behavior. My name his Drake Mal, a pleasure to meet you," said Draco as he took her hand and kissed it. "I've come here to speak with a lady much like yourself, though I doubt that anyone can even compare with your beauty," smirked Draco while staring her straight in the eyes, not even blinking once.

"I… I uh… who is it that you're looking for?" asked Sara nervously.

"Have you heard of someone names Virginia Weasley?" asked Draco.

"Yes, she's a friend of mine. Room 215 on the second floor right now, on the left side when you turn the corner. But she can't be bothered right now, she is quite busy, but I'm sure I could help you," smiled Sara nervously as she started to crimson even more if that was possible.

"Nah, but thanks for her location. By the way, you won't be stopping me now would you? I mean such a beautiful lady as yourself should not be bothering with such things," smirked Draco.

"No… no, I won't," smiled Sara nervously.

"Good, well, see you around," smirked Draco as he turned around and waved as he disappeared up the stairs.

Sara sighed dreamily as she stared at where Draco once stood.

While upstairs, Draco wandered around a bit before he reached the classroom, which Ginny was in. He stood outside the door for moment and watched through the window what she was doing.

"Now Tommy, I know you think it's hopeless, but believe me I had it hard when I was in first year as well," Ginny smiled warmly. Just then, a girl rose up her hand.

"Yes, Pamela. What is it?" asked Ginny.

"There's a really nice looking man outside your door," answered Pamela as she pointed out the door. Ginny turned around to see whom it was, but there was no one out there. 

"Pamela, there's no one there. Perhaps it was just your imagination," smiled Ginny.

"NO! He was out here, please check," pleaded Pamela.

"O.K." sighed Ginny as she walked over to the door and opened it. She looked to her right for a moment to make sure no one was there and then turned to the left. But when she did, someone grabbed her out of the class. 

"Let go of me!" Ginny tried to struggle, and then suddenly, the grip loosened.

"It's only me Weasley," smirked Draco.

"Who are you?" asked Ginny in confusion.

"Don't you remember me? I'm Draco Malfoy," smirked Draco.

"DRACO! What are you doing here? I thought I told your men that I wouldn't meet with you. Why are you here now?" asked Ginny angrily.

"Calm down before you blow a fuse. I came down here to talk to you," said Draco as he entered the classroom without asking Ginny if he could.

"Get out Draco," hissed Ginny from behind.

"I doubt I'll be listening to you. Besides, I believe we have something to talk about," said Draco calmly.

"If you think barging in here and then pissing me off will get me to talk to you, you are strongly mistaken," said Ginny angrily.

"Such foul language Weasley. I just came here so I could discuss something with you," said Draco calmly.

"Well, I have nothing to say to you so leave immediately," said Ginny.

"But wasn't it you who said you control your emotions? Then why are you not controlling yours?" asked Draco.

"I… I wasn't… I didn't mean that I…" Ginny started.

"You have nothing to say for yourself do you?" asked Draco with a triumph smirk plastered on his face.

"That has nothing to do with me not allowing you to speak with me," said Ginny trying to control her anger.

"Look Weasley, I didn't come all the way here for nothing. I'll get what I want," said Draco.

"And guess what? Too bad, you're not going to," said Ginny.

"I always get what I want Weasel, whether you like it or not," said Draco as he exited her classroom.

Ginny quickly closed the door and walked back to her students like nothing had happened at all.

"Who was it Ms. Weasley?" asked Pamela.

"No one, Pamela. No one at all," answered Ginny as she went back to teaching her class. An hour later, class was over and Ginny sighed in relief. It had been a long day, and she'd have to tell Sara to call someone to repair the window again.

"O.K. class, remember tomorrow you will be learning to not use your powers for things such as chores and things like that, or cause danger by accident," said Ginny as she opened the door and let her students out.

"Great job Ginny, I think it was a real improvement for Tommy today," smiled Bandit. 

"Thanks Bandit. It was really great of you to volunteer to help out today," smiled Ginny.

"No problem, well I'll see you tomorrow O.K.?" asked Bandit.

"Yeah, sure," smiled Ginny as she wiped the sweat of her forehead and tried to relax from a hard days work.

"Oh, and remember, if there's anything I can do to pay you back that favor, just ask me," smiled Bandit as he exited the door.

"I'll remember," smiled Ginny as she went back over to her desk and started sorting out the mess of papers all over her desk.

"That is a mess," said a sudden voice behind her.

"Draco, what are you doing here? I thought you left," said Ginny as she got up immediately.

"Oh, is that really what you want?" asked Draco with a smirk on his face.

_Something's up, I can feel it, _thought Ginny as she stared at him. "What do you want Draco?" asked Ginny.

"Nothing big Virginia, just a talk," answered Draco simply.

"OH really?" asked Ginny in disbelief.

"And why would I lie about something like that? What about coffee? We can talk there," said Draco.

"I don't drink coffee," answered Ginny sternly.

"I know," smirked Draco.

"And how would you know?" asked Ginny in surprise.

"Doesn't matter really. Now come on, I'll treat you to dinner," said Draco as he turned around and started walking away.

"And how do you know I'll come with you?" asked Ginny.

"Because you've got nothing else better to do," answered Draco.

"I'll have you know I have lots to do, I've got to… no I've done that already. Well, I need to… Wait, I've done that too. I should… never mind that. I have to sort out my desk first," said Ginny. "And it'll take a long time, with all the papers and all."

"And how would you want it sorted out? Biggest to smallest?" asked Draco.

"Exactly," said Ginny as she sat back down by her desk. Suddenly all her papers started rearranging themselves, and in less than five seconds, it was done. Ginny turned around just to see Draco put away his wand.

"Well, now you don't," said Draco simply as he turned back around and started to walk again.

"Well, I need to go home to my parents," said Ginny.

"No need, I helped you write them a message through my cell that you'll be home tomorrow night," smirked Draco.

"And why would I be that late home? It's not like I'm going to…" Ginny trailed off and then gasped. "You wouldn't!" 

"If you talking about what I'm thinking you are, you've got it all wrong as amusing as it may be," said Draco as Ginny started to crimson. Draco was known as a guy who lured girls into bed easily.

"I wasn't," said Ginny sternly as she walked over to him. She didn't have anything else to do now, and that was for sure. And having a free dinner wasn't such a bad idea. 

When they got outside, Ginny found a brand new silvery black wizarding sports car (A/N: It has no hood.) that had just gotten onto the market waiting for her to get in. 

"I own that business too. Not many can afford this beauty," smirked Draco as he opened the door for her. 

Ginny slowly got in and buckled her seatbelt. "If it rains, wouldn't you get wet?" asked Ginny.

"Have you not read or heard anything. It's specially built for all circumstances. If it rains, the waterproof spell will keep it off. If it's too sunny and you're afraid to get tanned or sunburned, the darken spell takes care of that. And there's a lot more than that. It's the best model ever created by far," smirked Draco as he started his car.

"Impressed?" asked Draco not even turning to look at her. The car floated just a bit above the ground too, so you wouldn't feel the bumps.

"Humph, barely," answered Ginny, but she really was. She hadn't seen a car like this up close before. And if she ever thought of buying it, it'd take her over 50 years worth of earning and starving herself to actually buy it. 

"Suit yourself," said Draco carelessly. He already knew she was impressed; all girls were when they saw him with it.

Finally they arrived at the place Draco was trying to take them and he parked his car. It was a fancy restaurant that was for the wealthy people, such as the Malfoys.

"Come on," said Draco as he opened the door for Ginny to enter. Ginny slowly took her steps inside the restaurant that was made entirely of crystals and other types of jewels. Even the tables and utensils were.

Just as Ginny passed through the door, her outfit changed into a beautiful and elegant green dress with two white gloves up to her elbows. Ginny stared at her dress in awe, it revealed her bare shoulders and even her hair was tied up into a beautiful ponytail with a yellow ribbon tied around it. A few strands of hair fall from the sides of her face that brought out the beauty of her eyes and her lips were a light pink color. Ginny looked down at her shoes and realized that she was now wearing a pair of golden slippers, but they weren't seen unless she put out her foot on purpose because he dress was touching the ground.

"Absolutely magnificent," smirked Draco as he watched Ginny starring at her clothing. He had to admit, she was even more beautiful than he had ever imagined, but he quickly erased that from his thoughts.

"Shall we?" asked Draco lending out his arm.

"Sure," smiled Ginny as she wrapped her arms around his. She couldn't help but to feel so very happy. Even Draco Malfoy couldn't ruin her mood at the moment. Ginny stared at Draco's silvery blond hair that looked awesome in the lighting of the restaurant and his black tuxedo as they entered the room full of people.

"Mr. Malfoy, great to see you. And what a beautiful date you've brought," smiled an old man around his 50's.

"Thank you Edward. I thought so myself, but if don't mind, we must get going," said Draco as he bowed and left with Ginny.

"He seemed nice," smiled Ginny. 

"Of course he is; he's gay. So I have to beware of being to close to him," answered Draco with slight annoyance showing on his face, making Ginny laugh softly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," said Ginny trying to compress her laughter.

"Yeah, well you couldn't have stopped him from being gay could you? Anyways, beware of those women over there. They have a tendency to get carried away, and they talk too much. That guy over there is my friend Derrick and his date is Elisabeth. They're engaged. They'll be eating with us if that's alright," said Draco as he pulled out her chair and helped her to her seat.

"Of course," smiled Ginny as she sat down.

_Like I'd need to ask you, _thought Draco silently. "Good then, I'll be right back," said Draco as he walked up to Derrick and Elisabeth.

Just then someone tapped Ginny on the shoulder.

"HARRY! Hermione, what are you guys doing here?" asked Ginny.

"We decided we'd have a little break from our jobs and we came here. You look gorgeous Ginny," smiled Hermione.

"Thanks Hermione," smiled Ginny nervously.

"Who did you come here with Ginny?" asked Harry.

"Oh, no one you guys know," smiled Ginny.

"Do you want to join us Ginny?" asked Harry.

"No, it's alright. I'm expecting someone," smiled Ginny as Harry and Hermione shrugged.

"O.K. then Ginny, we'll be eating now, hope to see you another time," smiled Harry as they turned to leave.

"Yea, bye!" smiled Ginny as she let out a breath of relief.

Just then, Draco and his friends came over. 

"Guys, meet my date, Virginia Weasley," said Draco as Ginny smiled and nodded.

"Virginia, this is Derrick and Elisabeth," said Draco.

"Nice to meet you two," smiled Ginny as Elisabeth and Derrick took a seat in front of them.

"Should we order now?" asked Derrick.

"Sure, I'm starving," smiled Ginny as Elisabeth smiled in disgust.

"Right then, waiter," said Draco as the waiter came over. "We'd like some red wine and what would you guys like to eat?" asked Draco. After everyone had ordered, the waiter left and Draco got down to business almost immediately.

"Ginny, if I may call you that. You may perhaps know our association? The MS association?" asked Draco.

"Uh, yes to both questions," smiled Ginny as she took a sip from her wine. _Well, it doesn't taste all that bad. It's all right, _thought Ginny silently.

"We need a favor from you," said Derrick.

"What sort of favor?" asked Ginny.

"We need you to tell everyone that our products are safe and free of any curses or hex's and that sort," said Derrick as Ginny's happy mood slowly started to fade.

"I'm sorry, but I can not lie to the public," said Ginny as the waiter came back and started to give them their food.

"Let's eat shall we?" asked Elisabeth.

"Sure," said Derrick as they started to eat.

"We need your help in this," Derrick tried to explain.

"I can see that. I'll help, when it has nothing to do with the deceiving of the public," said Ginny as she took a bite out of her salad.

"But you must, we have to make sure people buy our products again. And it really isn't hexed or anything of that sort," said Derrick.

"It's true, but that's just what the public thinks," said Draco.

"And how would I know you're not lying?" asked Ginny.

"You can see it for yourself," answered Draco as Ginny crossed her arms and glared at him in disbelief.

"I simply do not have that much time to waste Draco Malfoy," said Ginny sternly.

"Look, we'll see you tomorrow sir. Elisabeth is a bit tired and I think I should take her home," said Derrick as he got up from his seat.

"Very well then," said Draco as Derrick left with Elisabeth.

"Ginny, look at me. You can help us and get what ever you want that is in my power, and believe me that's a lot of power. Anyone who was offered that would love to do the job, but we're asking you," said Draco sternly.

"Well, I'm not one of those people Malfoy. And if I may say so, I thought you were somewhat decent when I came here and you didn't flirt or do any of that Malfoy stuff, but now I see that it was just an act. Well you know what? I'm not doing anything for you, and I'll pay for my own meal thanks," said Ginny as she called for her check.

When the waiter came over Draco quickly put down his business card and the waiter bowed and left.

"No need to, look I'll give you a ride alright?" asked Draco as he got up.

"No thanks," said Ginny as she got up and walked out the door which the entered from. Once she passed through the door, she was still wearing the dress she had worn when she entered.

"What the?" thought Ginny out loud.

"It was a gift from me. I told them to let you keep it," said Draco. "You looked so stunning in that dress, I just couldn't pry it away from you."

"You can keep your remarks to yourself Malfoy, because I'm not falling for it," said Ginny sternly as a chilling breeze blew by.

"It's not just a remark Ginny, it's the truth," said Draco as he stepped up to her. "It's a truth that I just can't deny."

"I'm not going to fall for that Malfoy," Ginny repeated.

"Oh really?" started Draco as he gently took her by the arms, "I think you already have," he whispered into her ear softly.

Ginny sucked in a deep breath, "How could you possibly know?" asked Ginny trying to keep control of herself.

"Because there's just something about you Ginny. That's innocence and charming beauty. Any man would die to be with you. Do you know just how amazingly beautiful you look, especially now?" Draco asked into her ear.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Ginny feeling slightly dizzy.

"I know you do Ginny. The way you looked at Harry Potter when you were still in your sixth year, made every guy at school wish they were in his shoes. The way you laughed so innocently made any guy just want to be at your side at the very moment. The way you read a book and felt as if you were in it, made me just want to be reading it with you. Because you're the most amazing girl in the world Ginny. Maybe you don't know it yet, but I'll make you see it if you want me too. So please let me…" whispered Draco with his eyes closed as he pressed his lips to her ear making her draw in another deep breath and then slowly trailed down to her lips.

Ginny closed her eyes as he deepened the kiss. "I want you," he whispered between kisses as he slowly pushed her against his car's side.  Slowly he snaked his arms around her slim waist and Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I need you," he whispered as he trailed down to her neck and slowly to her bare shoulders.

Ginny felt every movement of his lips against her soft skin and the rise of her chest at her every breath.  His lips slowly moved to her throat as his hands left her waist and went toward her shoulders, slowly pulling her sleeves down.

"Trust in me," he whispered into her throat. Ginny found her hands move toward his hair and slowly to his shirt. Slowly unbuttoning one button after another as one sleeve fell off her arm. Suddenly, she felt the departure of his presence and her hand slowly drifted from him.

"I told you Ginny, you already have. And a whole lot deeper than you'll ever imagine," whispered Draco as he kissed her hand and pressed his car keys into her hands and slowly rose again.

"I'll see you around Virginia," whispered Draco as he gave her one last kiss and walked off.

"Did I really do that? Is he really right?" thought Ginny out loud as she looked down into her hands and found the car keys to his car, which she was leaning on. _Does he mean anything to me? _Thought Ginny as she stared up into the starry night sky.

________________________________________________________________________

Hey everyone! Sorry for this chapter, I know it was slightly, wait, really disturbing. I was falling down and hitting my head hard while writing that part, and the rest was pretty boring. But I hope you all enjoyed it anyhow and it will get better. And thanks to those of you who bothered reading this fic. It means a lot to me since it was really boring. But I hope you'll all review my fic as well. Thanks so much! Bye! ^-^

Preview of the next chapter 

There was a sudden knock on the door and it was 6 in the morning. Ginny quickly walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hello there, Virginia, surprised to see me again?" smirked Draco while leaning against the doorframe.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ginny.

"About to ask you for breakfast, you coming?" asked Draco as he extended his hand and gave her a red rose.

"Sure," smiled Ginny while trying to erase the images of what had happened the night before.

_______________

Well, please review!

Fallen pheniox


End file.
